Question: Find the area of the region enclosed by the graph of $|x-60|+|y|=\left|\frac{x}{4}\right|.$
Explanation: To work with the absolute values, we take cases on the value of $x$:

For $x < 0,$ we have $(60-x) + |y| = -\frac{x}{4},$ or $|y| = \frac{3x}{4} - 60.$ But $|y|$ is always nonnegative, whereas $\frac{3x}{4}-60 < -60$ whenever $x < 0.$ So no part of the graph of the given equation has $x < 0.$

For $0 \le x < 60,$ we have $(60-x) + |y| = \frac{x}{4},$ or $|y| = \frac{5x}{4} - 60.$ Since $\frac{5x}{4} - 60 \ge 0$ when $x \ge 48,$ the graph of the equation consists of two line segments, one from $(48,0)$ to $(60,15),$ and another from $(48,0)$ to $(60,-15).$

For $60 \le x,$ we have $(x-60) + |y| = \frac{x}{4},$ or $|y| = -\frac{3x}{4} + 60.$ Since $-\frac{3x}{4} + 60 \ge 0$ when $x \le 80,$ the graph of this equation consists of two line segments, one from $(60,15)$ to $(80,0),$ and another from $(60,-15)$ to $(80,0).$

Altogether, the graph of this equation is a kite, with diagonals of length $80 - 48 = 32$ and $15 - (-15) = 30.$ Therefore, the area of the enclosed region is $\frac{1}{2} \cdot 32 \cdot 30 = \boxed{480}.$

[asy]
size(7cm);
pair P=(48,0),Q=(60,15),R=(60,-15),S=(80,0);
draw((-5,0)--(100,0),EndArrow);
draw((0,-23)--(0,23),EndArrow);
draw(P--Q--S--R--P);
dot("$(48,0)$",P,SW);
dot("$(60,15)$",Q,N);
dot("$(60,-15)$",R,-N);
dot("$(80,0)$",S,2*SSE);
label("$x$",(100,0),N);
label("$y$",(0,23),E);
[/asy]